Hot Blooded (Second Generation)
by Col3725
Summary: While Booth and Brennan rock out in the kitchen, 16 year-old Christine rocks out in the entryway with a new friend.


It's Friday night and Brennan's standing in the kitchen, listening to the radio and doing the dishes.

Booth's sitting at the island counter, reading the paper and enjoying a cup of coffee. He peers over the top edge of the paper and smiles at his wife, who's currently shaking her hips and bobbing her head to the music. Even after all these years, just the sight of her makes his heart beat faster and his lips curve upwards into a sly smirk. They've been together eighteen years and have been married for ten, but every time he sees her, it's like the first time all over again.

She turns off the sink and leans back against the counter as she dries her hands off with the towel. She catches him staring and raises an eyebrow. "May I help you, Booth?"

He laughs and takes a sip of his coffee. "Busted." He attempts to fold the newspaper, but fails miserably, so he gives up, just setting it down on the counter and standing up.

She shakes her head and folds the paper perfectly in only a few seconds. "I'm starting to think the only reason you keep me around is to fold things."

He walks around the island counter and closes the gap between them. He rests his hands on her hips and lowers his head slightly, closing his eyes. His lips press against hers as he pulls her closer to him. He breaks the kiss when he runs out of air and just leans his forehead against hers, smiling. After a couple seconds, he pulls back, brushing her hair behind her ears. "That's one reason." He nudges her and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "But there are many other reasons too, Bones."

She lets out a breath and pushes against his chest with her hand. "That's sweet."

He grabs his empty cup and puts it in the dishwasher. "Danny's at a sleepover and Christine's going to the movies."

"I already knew that."

"Well, it means we've got the house to ourselves for a few hours." He pulls her into him again and lightly touches his lips against hers, moving his hands up and down the sides of her torso, tugging at her shirt.

"Ah." She swallows and tilts her head as he dives for her neck and runs his lips along her collarbone. She shivers and rakes her fingers through his hair. She hears footsteps and immediately steps back. "But we're not alone yet, Booth, and I'm pretty sure Christine still hasn't recovered from walking in on us when she was ten."

He grunts and gives her one last kiss on the lips. He turns his head when the doorbell rings and composes himself quickly.

"I'll get it!" Christine runs down the steps and rests her hand on the doorknob as she looks through the peephole.

Brennan follows Booth through the living room, watching from a distance.

Christine senses their stares and turns around. "Please, don't embarrass me."

"Us?" Booth questions, glancing at his wife with a devilish smile plastered on his face.

"Yes. Jase and I are just friends, somewhat new friends, so Dad, don't go threatening him with your gun, and Mom, please keep the decomposing corpse talk to a minimum. I don't want you two scaring him away." Christine combs her fingers through waves of auburn hair and pulls on her purple sweater, smoothing out the wrinkles. The doorbell rings again. "How do I look?"

Brennan smiles. "You look beautiful, honey."

Booth nods. "I have to agree with your mom. I swear you look more and more like her every day."

Christine gives her parents one last pleading look and opens the door. "Hi, Jase."

The tall, green-eyed, brown-haired young man smiles back at her and steps through the doorway. He hands her one daffodil and swallows. "Hi, C." He glances behind her and blinks. "Uh, hello, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. Nice to see you again."

"Hello, Jase," Brennan says, her arm looped around Booth's waist.

Booth nods. "Hey there, kid." He smiles, his focus already shifted. "No way. Hey, Bones, it's our song." He disappears into the kitchen and turns up the radio.

Brennan lights up and follows him.

"Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see."

"I've got a fever of a hundred and three."

* * *

As Booth and Brennan sing and dance in the kitchen, Christine looks up at Jase and nibbles on the inside of her lip. "I can't believe this," she mutters, not meaning for anyone else to hear it.

"I think it's great."

She cocks her head. "You do?"

"Yeah. My parents split up when I was eight. I miss moments like this. Your mom and dad seem really happy. It's nice. I want that one day."

Christine glances into the kitchen and smiles. She never really thought about it like that.

"They picked a good song." Jase laughs. "Wanna dance?"

"Seriously?"

"C, I'm always serious."

"What the heck. Let's dance."

"I'm hot blooded, hot blooded!" Jase sings along to the distant music, jumping around in the entryway.

Christine watches him for a while. _I guess this night isn't going to be a complete disaster after all. _After about ten seconds, she joins in full force, singing and playing air guitar.

* * *

**_This idea just popped into my head last night when I couldn't sleep._**

**_Hope you liked it :)_**


End file.
